


Зеркало

by Bes_Fanatizma



Series: Легенды и мифы старых подвалов [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 11:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21337657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bes_Fanatizma/pseuds/Bes_Fanatizma
Summary: Легенды и сказки не то, чем кажутся.
Series: Легенды и мифы старых подвалов [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538200





	Зеркало

В больничном подвале было зябко и неуютно. Где-то капала вода, скрипела неплотно прикрытая дверца шкафа… О происхождении прочих звуков — писка и шуршания — Лида предпочла не думать. Она быстро шла, стараясь держаться середины коридора — там было светлее всего.

— Н-нашла кому верить — начала Лида вслух, но от звука собственного голоса стало еще страшнее. Так что закончила она уже мысленно: «Виталику! Он даже на вопрос: «Который час?» — умудряется соврать. А эта история вообще похожа на студенческие байки. Ладно, не студенческие — интерновские, наверняка и такие есть. Просто этот гад знает, что мне страшно ходить через подвал, вот и развлекается».

И все же, когда Лида поднялась по ступенькам — серым, с непонятно откуда взявшимися пятнами ржавчины, — когда закрыла за собой тяжелую дверь, на душе стало легче. Остановилась — отдышаться, а заодно сориентироваться: в радиологии она не была ни разу, где тут у них лаборатория — понятия не имела.

— Девонька, что ж ты побледнела так? Призрака, что ли, повстречала?

Остановившаяся перед ней бабулька со шваброй смотрела участливо, по-доброму. Такая вряд ли будет издеваться, придумывая страшные небылицы. Неужели сама во все это верит?

— Бабушка, ну откуда там призраки? Больницу три года назад построили, а легенд про нее насочиняли — любой старинный замок от зависти рухнет. А бледная — так ведь только из подвала, а там холодно, как… как в морге прямо!

— Так ведь морг там и был, — кивнула уборщица. — Еще в ту войну.

— Да-да, в ту войну, конечно, — Лида проскользнула между стеной и жестяным ведром с синей надписью «РАД-2». Кажется, у бабули с головой было не все в порядке. Какая война, какой морг? Больнице три года! Три!

***

— Так ведь ее на месте бывшего госпиталя построили, — сказал Виталик в ответ на возмущенные расспросы Лиды. — Стоял тут еще до революции, а в гражданскую сгорел.  
Серьезно так сказал, убедительно. Если бы не знала, что именно с такими интонациями он и врёт всегда — точно поверила бы.

***

Ночью ей снился огромный зал, заставленный узкими койками. И лежавшие на койках солдаты — небритые, беспрерывно стонущие, пытавшиеся сорвать окровавленные повязки. Снились тазы с горячей водой, то прозрачной, то вдруг темнеющей. Снилось лицо девушки, совсем юной, только-только закончившей фельдшерские курсы. Откуда Лида узнала про курсы, она не представляла. Догадалась? Сама придумала? Та смотрелась в зеркало — старинное, в массивной золотой раме. Лида видела как-то похожее — в краеведческом музее, водили их туда в четвертом классе. Вот девушка заправила прядь волос под белую косынку с красным крестом…  
Лицо вдруг начало расплываться, терять очертания. Наверное, стекло запотевало в слишком жарком помещении — Лида поморщилась, почувствовав, как между лопаток пробежала струйка пота. Протянула руку — вытереть конденсат, и едва не отдернула: металлическая рама показалась раскаленной. Провела ладонью по зеркалу и вздрогнула, увидев, как изменилось отражение.

***

— А ты сама проверь, — уговаривал Виталик молоденькую медсестричку. Наверное, тоже из новеньких — раньше Лида ее не встречала. — Как спустишься в подвал, второй слева коридор. Пройдешь метров пять, там тупик, а в тупике — зеркало, красивое такое, старинное, рама золотая. Только смотреть туда нельзя, а то такое случится!..

— В третий, — неожиданно для себя сказала Лида. Виталик недоумевающе на нее уставился. — В третий коридор надо свернуть. Там зеркало!

— Лидк, у тебя что — девичья память до склероза эволюционировала? Я тебе только вчера рассказывал. Вто-рой! Сам видел, — добавил страшным шепотом, от которого у медсестрички глаза стали больше ее же очков.

— Третий, я знаю, я… — Лида осеклась, поняв, что говорит что-то несуразное. Знает? Откуда? Глупости, ничего она знать не может — это все дурацкий сон. Из-за него она слегка не в себе: вместо того, чтобы отдать Виталику истории болезней и уйти, она то ли поддерживает его дурацкую игру, то ли мешает ему клеить очередную девицу. Похоже, все-таки второе: вон, забрал папку и выставил за дверь.  
— Спать надо по ночам, тогда провалов в памяти не будет, — усмехнулся. — И лучше не одной. Если что — предлагаю свою кандидатуру!  
— Придурок!  
Лида посмеялась, больше из вежливости, потому что глупые мысли не отпускали. Проще всего было — правда, и страшнее — сходить, проверить. Вот прямо сейчас. Увидит, что нет там никакого зеркала ни в третьем ответвлении, ни во втором, ни в остальных, и больше не будет вестись на глупые россказни. Ладно, не сейчас — дождется обеда.

Едва начался перерыв, как Лида (забыв, как тряслась вчера, шагая между корпусами) бросилась на первый этаж, дернула на себя дверь, сбежала по ступенькам. Вот оно, второе ответвление, уходящий влево темный коридор. Быстро прошла его до конца — пыльно, у стенки штабелем сложены какие-то ящики… и никакого зеркала!

— Брехло! — с чувством сказала она в адрес Виталика и… пошла в третье.

В этом коридорчике было чище и, кажется, даже светлее, чем в предыдущем, но идти по нему почему-то было страшно. Лида уже пожалела о том, что решила спуститься в подвал, да еще одна. Конечно, стоило раз и навсегда все выяснить, но можно было хоть Виталика с собой взять? Он бы, конечно, посмеялся над ее глупостью и впечатлительностью, зато сама бы успокоилась.

***

Зеркало оказалось в конце коридора — то самое, из ее сна. Матовая, поблекшая за годы поверхность, даже отражения не видно. Хотя, если приглядеться…

Девичье лицо тоже было знакомым — именно его она видела ночью. Молодая сестра милосердия поправила волосы, и — снова как во сне — стала отдаляться. Повеяло жаром.  
Лида протянула руку — горячо, чуть пальцы не обожгла. И облегченно выдохнула: там отражалась она сама. Правильно, по-другому и быть не могло. Просто кто-то повесил здесь самое обычное зеркало — может, в новой квартире места не нашлось. А про него целую историю придумали! Но почему здесь так жарко, вроде бы вчера в подвале прохладно было?

Лида оглянулась и обомлела: за ее спиной открывался бесконечный коридор невыносимо ярких, сияющих зеркал, совсем не похожий на тот, по которому она пришла. Впрочем, тот тоже был, но впереди, отделенный от нее горячим стеклом. Сестра милосердия из сна стояла там, смотрела на нее. Помахала на прощание и отвернулась. Потом быстро зашагала к выходу.

От ужаса перехватило дыхание, Лида замолотила кулаками по стеклу, такому хрупкому снаружи, но оказавшемуся прочнее алмаза изнутри. Что же делать, что?! Неужели она так и останется в этом жутком зазеркалье?

— Помогите! Я… Выпустите меня отсюда! — она закричала, надеясь, что девушка обернется, что не уйдет, бросив ее здесь. Или хоть кто-то отзовется, поможет. Бесполезно: она даже сама себя не слышала, только беззвучно открывался рот.

Шаги затихли, свет погас, вдалеке хлопнула дверь.

***

Оставалось только надеяться, что старая легенда не умрет. Что рано или поздно кто-то поверит в нее и свернет в третий тупик слева. Всмотрится в тусклое зеркало, коснется рукой быстро нагревающейся под пальцами рамы. И тогда уже она, Лида, уйдет от него по темному коридору.


End file.
